Across Distant Shores
by bluerain1984
Summary: Completed When Carole Greendown runs off to the Grey Havens for a few hours, she gets more than she bargained for! A tale of love, hope, and dreams. (based on the movie version, but with a lot of stuff from the book) r&r, please!
1. An Unexpected Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of its characters, but I do love the story. This is a fanfic that I felt had to be written. I also don't own the songs that are in this story, but I feel that they would fit in it. Hope ya'll enjoy!  
  
Across Distant Shores  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
An Unexpected Adventure  
  
  
  
The sun shone brightly on the small Hobbit hole, the dew-covered flowers glistening like jewels in the June morning's light. The window above the small flowerbed opened, and young Hobbit-lass of about eighteen or nineteen years poked her head out into the new day. Her name was Carole Greendown. She loved to wake up each morning and watch the sunrise. It was one of her most beloved sights in the entire world. Then again, she loved all such natural wonders, for, you see, she was a girl with a very active and broad imagination. Reading the old tales and singing the almost forgotten songs were her passion, and any chance she got to just sit about and daydream or read she took. As she looked out upon the view of Hobbitton on this enchanting morn, she knew this would be a perfect day to dream of all things fantastic.   
  
After quickly getting dressed in her favorite walking clothes, and stopping by the kitchen long enough to grab a fresh biscuit from her mother, she ran outside. As she stepped outside, in to the red and golden light, she realized that it was too a wonderful day; she knew she could not waste it with just a walk around the forest. She knew that this day was made for a quick adventure. Carole had always wanted to go on an adventure. She had only ever been as far as Northfarthing and Westmarch, but she longed to journey to distant lands, and maybe, one day, look upon the sea. Ever since she had first read stories about the Elves she had wanted to see the sea. To walk on the sand, and stand under the White Towers in the Grey Havens. Oh, that was her deepest wish. To trod where old and nearly forgotten heroes once stood as they said farewell to Middle Earth. But she had always been a bit afraid to go beyond the borders of the Shire. People always said it was too dangerous. Even some of her stories warned of it. Stories like the ones about the Old Forest in Buckland, where people would go in, but few would return. Then again, she would remember the tales of Old Bilbo Baggins (or Mad Baggins as he was often called), and of his nephew, Frodo Baggins. That was one of her most favorite stories of all. The story of Frodo and The Ring. Many said those stories weren't true. That some old man wrote them down, and then went off spreading them and saying they were true. But it mentioned her own cousins, the Fairbairns and the Gamgees, and many other people whose names were in history books, and true events that were recorded. Carole knew that the land of the Valar waited out on the sea, where only the Elves and those to whom the Valar gave permission could go. As she thought more and more, she remembered that if she went by the old track in the forest, she could go to the Havens and be back before nightfall. That was it! That was Carole's adventure for today.   
  
As soon as the idea popped into her mind, Carole made a dash for the trail. It lay only five minutes west and south of her house, so it took no time at all to get there. But as she set her left foot onto the stone lined path, hidden in the trees, she heard a familiar, and annoying, voice call her.  
  
"Carole! Hoy Carole, how are you this mornin?" said her neighbor, and second shadow, Andmar Flaxseed as he jogged up behind her, "You're not runnin off again this mornin are ya?"  
  
Carole sighed and said, "No, Andy, I'm hiding from an annoying beast,"  
  
"Well, if that's all, then why are you headin for your 'secret path'?"  
  
"Oh, hush Andy! I want to go do something," she said, exasperated as she tried to proceed down the path.  
  
"Well, why don't I take ya to the market. Theres always something new from the kingdoms o' the Big Folk," said Andy as he grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
"Because," Carole replied as she yanked her arm back, "I want to go somewhere far away instead of just looking at things made there."  
  
"But that's stupid. Why don't ya come back to town wi' me?" Andy said, feeling very confused by his would-be sweetheart's behavior.  
  
"Because I want to go to the Gray Havens," Carole shouted, " and I mean to go now!"  
  
"What!?!" Andy exclaimed, "That's crazy! I'm goin to get your pop," he said as he turned around to go back to town.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Andmar Flaxseed!" said Carole as she grabbed hold of his arm, and kept hold of it, "I didn't want anyone to come with me today, but since you always insist on following me everywhere, you're coming, too." she said as she pulled him along down the trail, "Maybe this will teach you that sometimes getting what you want isn't exactly what you really wanted."  
  
?????????????????????????????   
  
Carole and Andy walked on for three hours, stopping only for short rests and a few sips of water at a nearby stream. Andy kept whining and complaining about being starved (though, truth be told, Carole was also very hungry), but Carole promised that he would get a large supper at her house as soon as they were back home that evening. So, they journeyed on, until Carole heard the sound of the waves against the shore. A sound she only heard in her dreams. It was as beautiful as an Elf's song (something else she only heard in dreams). Then, she saw the White Towers, rising up from the shore as if they had grown there like trees grow from brown earth, just a second ahead. She let go of Andy and sprinted ahead, running onto the shore, feeling the sand beneath her feet for the very first time in her young life.   
  
"This is more amazing than anything I've ever seen," she said softly as she looked out upon the horizon, the sea and sky almost a mirror image of the other, merging in the distance.   
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful," said Andy, for once at a loss for words. The two stood there, silent for a moment. Then Andy said, "Well, we've seen the sea, now let's go home."  
  
"Go home?" said Carole, as she turned and looked at him, "But we've barely been here five minutes. I want to look around a bit," she said as she began walking back up the shore. She looked to her right, and saw an old pier, jutting out over the water. She quickly made her way to it, ignoring Andy's continuous requests to go. As Carole walked up on to and along the pier, she spied a small boat, designed with many leaves along its sides, tide to a pole. She decided to get in it, but only for a second. Besides, no one else was here, and who would need a boat that must have been abandoned at least fifty years ago. As she stepped in, Andy came up, saying "Carole, be careful! That thing might tip over or somethin."  
  
"Andy, this is an Elfish boat," Carole replied, "and besides, what could go wrong?"  
  
Just then, clap of thunder and a flash of lightening came seemingly from nowhere. Dark clouds billowed in, when just seconds before the sky was clear. Andy and Carole screamed as the frightening storm came down upon them. Carole tried to get out of the boat, but the growing wind knocked her down. Then, the waves lifted the small boat up and away from the dock. Somehow the rope had come untied, and now, Carole was drifting out to sea. She called frantically for help, but Andy, frightened and panicked, ran from the dock, into the woods.   
  
Andy ran as fast as his Hobbit feet could carry him, back along the trail. It seemed to take only minutes for Andy to get back to Hobbitton, and up to the Greendowns' door (when in fact he had run nonstop for over an hour). He banged his fist on the door, shouting, "Mr. Greendown! Help, Carole's in trouble!"   
  
Instantly, Carole's father opened the door, and screamed, "What?! Where is she!?!"  
  
"I don't know sir," Andy said, tears streaming down his face. He frantically told Mr. Greendown what had happened, Mrs. Greendown and Carole's brothers and sister listening from the living room. As Carole's mother heard Andy say that he'd last seen her being carried off by the waves, she shrieked and fainted, and Carole's three older brothers leaped up to help their mother. Soon, word had spread around town, and when the storm stopped, as quickly as it had begun, all who could make their way to the Havens, but they were too late. The boat was far from sight, and not even any of the Hobbits who knew more about water than anything else could find a way to help the young Hobbit-lass. So everyone began to mourn for her, and said farewell to the girl. No Hobbit in Middle Earth ever saw or heard from her again. In time, her story was known by many, and used as another cautionary tale to all young Hobbits who would dare to go beyond the borders of the Shire.  
  
?????????????????????????????   
  
Carole was tossed about by the sea for a long time, holding on to the side of the boat as hard as she could. Then, The storm subsided and vanished, and she drifted on the water. She didn't know how long she was at sea. It might have been a day, or many days, for she would often be rocked to sleep by the waves and always awake to a clear sky or a sunset (or sunrise, foe all she knew). All she knew was that as she drifted, she grew hungrier and thirstier than she'd ever been before. At one point, she lay in the bottom of the boat, looking at the clouds rolling by, and said to herself, "Well, Carole, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into. I should have listened to my own advice. 'Sometimes getting what you want isn't what you really wanted.' I'm such a fool." Hours passed, and Carole slept once more. In her dream, she heard a song, first feint, like it was coming from the distance, and then it grew, and grew, until the words were clear:  
  
  
  
Once you had gold, once you had silver,  
  
Then came the rains out of the blue.  
  
Ever and always,  
  
Always and ever.  
  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to you  
  
Now you can see Spring becomes autumn,  
  
Leaves become gold falling from view.  
  
Ever and always,  
  
Always and ever.  
  
No one can promise a dream come true.  
  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.  
  
What is the dark; shadows around you.  
  
Why not take heart in the new day?  
  
Ever and always,  
  
Always and ever.  
  
No one can promise a dream for you.  
  
Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.  
  
Carole had never heard a voice so sweet, yet so sad, before. Then, she felt the boat jolt. Like it had run up on something. She opened her eyes, and rose up. She was on a beach. The sands up and down the shore were as white as snow. The sun spread out in a hundred shades of reds, oranges, and pinks. She got up, her body stiff from the lack of movement, and weak from thirst and hunger, out on to the shore. The sand felt as soft as silk, and unlike when she stood in the sand at the Grey Havens, she didn't sink in to her ankles. She walked slowly along the beach. She looked up to her right, to see if there was any sign of civilization, and saw tall pearly buildings amid beautiful silver trunked trees. And sitting in the sand, up the hillock on the shore, Carole saw five figures. The largest was an Elf. She had never seen an Elf before, but she knew this was an Elf. His fair hair stirred in the wind, and his face was ageless, but he had an air about him that said he was very wise, and older than the oldest Gaffer in the entire Shire, back home. As soon as she saw him, she knew she must be either dreaming or in the land of the Valar, but she was betting closer to the former, because sitting to the left of the Elf was a Dwarf. He was obviously old, for his beard was gray, but it still had some red streaks in it, and she could hear his booming laugh from where she stood. And to the right of them were…three Hobbits! She knew this was a dream if Hobbits were in this strange and beautiful land. Two were very old, the second extremely old, and they held canes. But, as Carole beheld the third, her heart jumped. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever, ever seen. His hair was as dark as the sky at midnight, his face young and even fairer than the Elf that he sat with. As she stepped forward, they all turned their heads towards her. As the gorgeous being's eyes met with hers, her breath halted altogether. His eyes were the deepest, most exquisite blue she had ever seen. They were like sapphires, gleaming brilliantly, yet as deep as the very sea that had borne her to this land. To him. Carole and this Elf-like Hobbit stared at one another for what seemed like hours, and they may have done so for- ever, if the Elf-prince had not gotten up, and rushed off to who knows where. At the movement, the dark haired Hobbit looked away, and Carole collapsed on to the sand. A few minutes later, she felt someone gently lifting her up. She looked up, and she saw the face of the young Hobbit looking down at her. Again, she felt her breath cease, and she reached her hand up to touch the wonderfully beautiful face that looked at her with such concern and tenderness. Then, she gazed once more into his mesmerizing blue eyes, and then she knew no more.  
  
That's chapter one. Please, review for me my peoples! 


	2. Meeting Legends

Disclaimer: I still don't own LOTR or any of its characters. Here's Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Meeting Legends  
  
Carole awoke to the sounds of birds and crystal wind chimes being stirred by the breeze. For a few moments she simply lay in bed, contented just to listen. She began to think that today she would tend her small garden, and spend the afternoon reading under a tree, when she remembered the events of, was it yesterday? She quickly opened her eyes, and sat up straight in this bed that wasn't her own, in a room that wasn't her own. In this land that wasn't her own. The room's walls were, at first glance, white. But when she looked around, used to the brightness of the light, she saw that the walls were in fact a pale, shimmery, icy blue, and there were white curtains hanging in front of an open balcony. Though the furnishings were the usual kind any bedroom would have, they were lovely in their design. Like ivy twining up lattice. As her eyes tried to soak up everything in this room, she heard a soft, sweet, happy, and kind voice say, "Ah, wonderful! You're awake."  
  
Then, Carole turned, and saw him. The young gentle-hobbit from the beach. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. He wore a shirt the hue of the walls of the room, a silvery vest, and midnight blue trousers. He was smiling at her with the most adorable and sweet smile she'd ever seen, and that made her smile. He looked to her like a lord or a prince, handsome and graceful and almost perfect. Almost, for she now saw that his left hand had only four whole fingers; two thirds of his forefinger were gone. But that did not matter, really, to Carole, for it was his eyes that always captivated her. She felt like he was looking deeply into her, down to her very soul. At that thought, she blushed, and looked down, embarrassed by her rudeness.   
  
"Oh, please, forgive me. I have been rude," he said as he sat next to her, on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad that you are awake. When I saw you fall on the beach, I was afraid you weren't going to make it before we could find help. How are you this morning?" he said as he took her hand both of his, "Is there anything you need or would like? Don't be afraid to ask for anything."  
  
"Whe…where am I?" Carole asked timidly and quietly.  
  
The prince-ling laughed, a most delightful laugh, and said, "You are in Valinor, my lady. The land of the Elves."  
  
At that, Carole's heart jumped again. How could she be in Valinor? This was impossible. Only a small few that weren't Elves could come here. This must be a dream. Unless… "Who are you?" she whispered.  
  
"My name is Frodo. Frodo Baggins," he said.   
  
Carole was utterly stunned. She couldn't believe it. She had half expected him to say what he said, but she couldn't believe it. He was sitting right there in front of her, the most famous of Hobbits in the world, but she couldn't believe it. "I'm dreaming," she said aloud, "I have to be."  
  
Frodo simply laughed. "No, my lady, you are not dreaming," he said, squeezing her hand a little, "Or else I've been dreaming, too, for over 400 years." An Elf maiden entered the room, then, carrying a small bundle. As the Elf maid walked to the foot of the bed, Frodo said to Carole, "If you are feeling well enough, I hope you might be able to join me and my friends for breakfast?"   
  
Carole realized she was extremely hungry (as would anyone who hadn't eaten anything but a biscuit in almost two days), so she eagerly nodded her head. With that, Frodo got up and left the room to wait for her to get ready.  
  
It had been many years since Frodo had come to Valinor with the Elves, Gandalf, and his uncle, but it hardly felt like it to him. Even the coming of Sam, Legolas, and Gimli seemed like a short time ago. When his old friends had first arrived, Frodo felt that the only way he knew that any time passed at all was when he looked at the old Dwarf and his childhood companion and saw that they were old and gray, for the years showed heavily on them. But Frodo had still been overjoyed when they had come. For a long time, he had been content and at peace, living in this beautiful place, with dear friends about him. But recently, he had silently wished that he could see a new face. A new Hobbit face. He truly did love his new home here, but he would sometimes miss some of the things he had had back in Hobbitton in Middle Earth. He missed the sounds of the Market, busy with people; he missed the quiet evenings he spent in the garden at Bag End. Most of all, his missed seeing more of his own kind. He missed his cousins, and nieces and nephews. He missed his old home.  
  
In fact, he and his old friends had been talking about that just yesterday morning. They had gathered at the beach, watching the sunrise, and waiting for Gandalf to arrive. As they looked over the horizon, Legolas had remarked, "This is a most beautiful sight."  
  
"Aye, my friend, it is," Gimili said, "but it makes me home sick, too."  
  
"Homesick?" Legolas said, "Have you still not accepted this place as your home?"  
  
" Aye, in some ways, laddie," the old Dwarf replied, "but to be true, I miss the sight of other Dwarves. It's no picnic being the only one of your kind on an island of Elves."  
  
The others laughed, but not to be mean. Frodo chimed in, " I know how you feel, Gimli. I miss seeing other Hobbits."  
  
"But Mr. Frodo," Sam said, obviously hurt by his master's remark, "aren't you happy with Mr. Bilbo and me?"  
  
"Of course, Sam!" Frodo said, laughing again, "But a new face would be welcome. Especially someone from home."  
  
Just at that moment, Legolas had turned his head towards a sudden sound. They all turned to look, and Frodo saw, down the shore, a girl. Not just any girl, but a Hobbit! She wore a simple white shirt, and a dark green skirt and cloak. Her chestnut colored hair blew in the wind, the sun giving it golden sparks. She had a simple beauty, unlike the grandness of the Elves, that he had long missed so much. It was like the Valar had granted the secret wish he had made in his heart. Then, he looked into her dark eyes, and realized that she was staring only at him. In that instant, he knew something that she hadn't even begun to think. She had given him her heart. He looked away when Legolas jumped up and ran off to get help for the girl, for Gandalf and Elrond were coming down the hill towards them just then, and in that moment, she had collapsed. He had rushed as fast as he could to her side. Frodo was so worried for her, and they hadn't even truly met. That's why he volunteered to look after her until she woke up. He wanted to make sure that the girl would be all right.   
  
A few minutes later, Carole stepped out onto the walkway where Frodo was waiting. Today she was dressed in a pearly blouse, a soft green skirt, and a very lengthy, long sleeved silver ladies' coat, much like that the Elvin women wore. Carole felt like a grand lady in the unfamiliar garb. Frodo thought she was stunning.  
  
"Shall we go, my lady?" Frodo asked her as he offered his arm.  
  
"Yes," said Carole, giggling, "we shall indeed, mi' lord,"   
  
"Please, call me Frodo," he said, and they walked down the causeway together.  
  
As they were walking, Carole looked around at the marvelous buildings. They seemed so natural among the trees and forestry. It reminded her of the way the White Towers at the Gray Havens looked; like they had grown there naturally. Some stairways wrapped themselves around trees, reaching into the topmost branches. Many buildings rested within the trees. The bridge they were walking on now looked like it was completely made of ivy and rose vines.   
  
Frodo broke the silence, saying, "This is what the Elvin realms in our world looked like, before they left."   
  
Carole turned her head towards him, thinking that he must have read her mind, and replied, "It's enchanting. I feel like I'm in a painting." She looked into his eyes again. She could look into them forever. "My name is Carole, by the way."   
  
"What?" Frodo asked, for he had been caught in her eyes, as well.  
  
"My name. It's Carole," she said to him again.  
  
"It's a lovely name. But it doesn't sound like a Hobbit name," Frodo replied.  
  
"My papa visited Gondor once, with some of his cousins. He said it was a Numenorian word."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. It means 'song of joy'," Carole said as she blushed again.  
  
"Song of joy," Frodo whispered, as if the fraise were a magic charm, or a prayer.   
  
Feeling a bit awkward, Carole looked up, and saw that the sun had moved further across the sky. She realized that it was late in the morning, and said, "We better get going, or we'll miss breakfast and second breakfast."  
  
"If we do, we'll be early for lunch," Frodo replied as he quickened his pace, and led Carole further on. They soon came upon an open courtyard. In the center were a grand table, laden with food, and seven people sat around it. Four she recognized as the others who had been sitting with Frodo yesterday morning. The Elf she guessed was Legolas, from Mirkwood. The Dwarf could only be Gimli, the only Dwarf to ever set foot on Elven shores. And the two elder Hobbits, she guessed, were Sam and old Bilbo. Then she looked at the other three. Two of them were Elves. A maiden with tremendous beauty and hair that must have been pure gold, and a king with hair darker than night and a look of immense wisdom and knowledge. The last was what appeared be an old man. He had a long white beard, and long white hair, and his robes were so white that they glowed, except for around the hem, where feint mud stains dimmed the light. She knew this must be Gandalf. All her assumptions were right, of course. And she was introduced to them all, including Elrond, Half Elvin, and Galadriel, The Lady of Light. Meeting these living legends left Carole speechless, though she longed to ask them all questions. They all sat down, finally, and began to talk of many things. Carole told them of the entire goings on of the Shire and the rest of Middle Earth (as much as she knew, anyway) up to that fateful day when the sea brought her to the island. They were more astonished at how much things had stayed the same than the changes, and whenever she would mention the name of a friend or relative of hers, they would ask questions about them, as well as ones about their own relatives and friends. Carole saw the sadness that filled Frodo and Sam's eyes when she spoke of the deaths of Merry and Pippin and King Aragorn and of how Brandybucks, Tooks, and Fairbairns would make a pilgrimage every year on the anniversary of Suaron's defeat to lay flowers on their tombs, which still reside in the burial halls of the Kings and Stewards of Gondor. In return, they answered all her questions about life on the island. They told how to behave in the presence of any of the Eldar, and about evenings spent doing nothing but singing or telling old tales or simply looking at the heavens. Carole soaked up as much as she could, captivated by all that she heard and saw.   
  
"Well," said Gandalf as he got up from the table, "now that we are finished with breakfast, there are important matters that we must discuss with you, young lady."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Carole replied, confused, but growing afraid, "Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no, my dear," Gandalf reassured her, "but we three have been sent on behalf of the Eldar to speak with you," he said as he gestured to Galadriel and Elrond.  
  
Carole got up and followed the old wizard and the two Elves. When they had walked for ten minutes, Gandalf said, "Your coming was not by accident, child."  
  
"What?" Carole asked.  
  
"I say again, it was no accident. You were summoned here."  
  
"But, why?" Carole implored.  
  
"Because you were chosen," said Galadriel, "For a long time, the Eldar and Valar have searched for people who see under the surface of things."  
  
"And you are not the only one who spends time idly dreaming and wishing for something more," Elrond added.  
  
"All Elves think like you, child," Gandalf said, "as well as a few Dwarves and Men."  
  
"But only a small few Elves still dwell in Middle Earth," said Galadriel, "and Men, Dwarves, and Hobbits have lost all sense of wonder. They no longer dream true dreams."  
  
"True dreams?" asked Carole.  
  
"Dreams of the fair folk," Elrond answered, "Dreams of animals that can only be seen by those either pure of heart or with magic in their blood. Dreams of things that defy all logic or reason. They have forgotten about the old wonders of the world."  
  
"And they no longer look to nature and its beauty," Gandalf added, "but to what they can build and create. Their minds and hearts are closed to any new thinking, or believing in what they cannot explain or see, such as they," he said as he pointed into a nearby clearing. Carole looked to where he pointed, and saw horses…and they were all a brilliant pearl white with long golden horns extending forth from above their brows! Carole's eyes widened with wonder at these creatures. She had never seen anything like them. As she stood there admiring the horned horses, the bushes behind them began to shake. They all spun around, and Gandalf handed his staff to Carole, and reached into the shrubs, pulling out Sam and Frodo.  
  
"I half expected you to follow us," the wizard said as he put them down on the ground.   
  
"Don't blame Mr. Frodo, sir," said Sam, "I was curious about what you would need to tell Miss Carole, and Frodo went with me to keep me from trouble."  
  
Gandalf laughed at his old friend, "You always seem to be eavesdropping, Samwise Gamgee"  
  
"Sam, don't take the blame," Frodo said, "It was my idea to follow you, Gandalf."  
  
"No need for apologies my boy," Gandalf said, trying hard not to laugh, "In fact, you may join us, for this concerns you, too."  
  
All the while, Carole was still watching the strange horses. With out warning, she ran out into the field, and went up to one of them. The horse bent its head down, and Carole pet it the way she used to pet the ponies her grandfather kept on his farm.   
  
"They are magnificent, are they not?" Galadriel said as she and the others walked down to join Carole, "We call them the Tilionroch,"  
  
"In the Common Tongue, they are Unicorns," Gandalf added, "Now, the day has begun, and we have many more things to discuss," he said as he led the small party back to the walkway. Carole listened as they told her that in three days, there would be a meeting held for all on the island to attend, and for the rest of the day, they talked of sights and wonders that few would, or sometimes never be, seen.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That night, Carole found that sleep eluded her. So much had happened to her in such little time. She felt like her head would burst with all that had happened. She decided that the best solution would be to take a walk, 'Maybe that will help me get tired,' she thought. As she walked, she passed many marbled walls, descended many stairs, and passed by a few Elves (for Elves do not sleep as other do, but walk in waking dreams), but she wasn't tired. Then, she came to a terace with three benches facing the sea. Sitting on one of the benches was Frodo. Carole had not had a chance to speak privately with him since that morning, so she walked up behind him.  
  
"May I join you?" she asked. Frodo turned around, and Carole saw a smile and look of joyful surprise pass his fair face. "I couldn't sleep," she said, "and I thought I might as well wait and watch the sun come up."  
  
"I felt the same," he said to her. Carole sat down next to him, and for a long time they only looked out at the star filled sky. Then, Frodo asked her, "Do you miss it?"  
  
"Miss what?" Carole asked.  
  
"The Shire," he replied, "Middle Earth. Do you miss it? Do you miss anyone from home?"  
  
"Well, I miss my family. I know my parents must be very afraid, not knowing what happened. And I miss some of my friends, but other than that…no. There was nothing there I really could miss. My life always seemed peaceful, before, but now that I know the peace here in Valinor, it all seems boring.   
  
"But your family must miss you," Frodo said.  
  
"Yes, but they'll probably be over it soon," Carole replied, "In truth, I think that they will probably be better off."  
  
"Why?" he asked, astonished that she would say such a thing. "Why would your family be better off without someone so gifted and open to the world around her?"  
  
"Because I'm too open," Carole said. "I hardly ever helped with the chores, or tried to find someone suitable to marry. Everyone said I was either too lazy or too concerned with fairytales and myths to live in reality. No one understood that I could never be content to give up learning and reading to spend my life chained to someone whose only goal in life is to raise the fattest pig in the village."  
  
"Why would you marry someone like that?" Frodo asked, smiling at the notion of this spirited girl as a pig-farmer's wife.  
  
"Because the only person who ever wanted to marry me was a pig-farmer. Or the heir of one, least-ways," she answered. "His name was Andmar. Ever since we were small children he would follow me everywhere. He wouldn't leave me alone. He declared his intention to marry me when we were ten, and to show him my feelings, I pushed him into a mud puddle." Frodo laughed at this, and she, too, began to laugh at the memory of little Andy Flaxseed on that day, trying to get up from the mucky mess while she stood over him, yelling that she would never be his girl. Then, Carole stopped, as another memory came back to her. A memory she had pushed out of her mind, for it brought too many questions and truths that she could not bear. "He was with me when I went to the Gray Havens. He wanted to stop me, but I didn't listen, and I made him come with me so he wouldn't tell my parents. Then, when I was in the boat…" tears began to well in her eyes, "and the storm came…and the I started drifting away, he…he…" the words were too painful, and her tears poured out as she said, "He ran back into the woods."  
  
"That abominable…he abandoned you?" Frodo said.  
  
"Yes" she whispered, realizing how much it hurt her to know that the person who claimed to love her left her alone to, seemingly, die upon the sea.  
  
Frodo saw her pain, and understood, for he too had felt great pain and loss, though in many ways it was different from hers. He took the sobbing young lady in his arms, and held her tight, trying to shield her from that pain, and any pain. Then, he whispered to her, "Neither he or anyone else was worthy of you, then."   
  
At that, Carole raised up her head and looked into Frodo's eyes, which now shone like blue flame. As she looked at him, Frodo once again began to think of how lovely she was in her innocence and simplicity. Not thinking, he said to her, "If I had been there, I wouldn't have abandoned you."   
  
They looked at one another for a long count of minutes, Carole hoping beyond hope that his words meant what she thought they meant, while Frodo remembered his past, and that as long as he was who he was, he could not have what he wanted now. Suddenly, they heard the call of a horn from the East. They both looked up towards the sea, and saw that an Elvin ship came with the dawn.   
  
"More Elves are coming," Frodo said as he and Carole stood up. "I have to go home, before my uncle and Sam know I'm gone."  
  
"Yeah," said Carole, her heart sinking, as the moment they had had together was now gone. "I have to go back to my rooms too." As she was about to ascend the first set of stairs, she turned and said, "Good day, mi' lo- I mean, Frodo."   
  
"Good day," Frodo said.  
  
As Carole walked away, making her way back to her quarters, Frodo watched her, and before turning to go home, softly said, "My lady"  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Long after the sun had risen in the East, Carole accompanied Lord Elrond to the peir to greet the new comers. At first she wondered while she would be asked to help greet Elves, but she soon found out that she was not the only one asked to go. Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli soon joined them. Of course, the old Dwarf asked the question she dared not ask of the wise Elf, "Why would you ask me to be part of the welcome wagon for more Elves?  
  
" Because we believe that you will find a pleasant surprise," said Gandalf. Carole noticed that when the wizard said this, there was a twinkle in his old eyes, like that of a child with a grand secret that was about to be revealed.   
  
The docks were filled with many Elves taking cargo and luggage from the ship. Carole thought that odd, for she was informed that Elves do not normally take treasures from the old world with them to Valinor. Why would they when all they would ever need or want was awaiting them? Then, a large plank was lowered from the side of the ship, and the passengers began to come down from the deck. Many beautiful and elegant Elves passed, shaking the hands of those who stood there to greet them, sometimes giving a low bow, and other such curtious gestures. Untill Carole looked up, and saw a sight that she never expected. Big folk were coming down the plank! Two young men and one young woman were stepping down from the deck, looking around in awe at the land of the Elves. The first man was extremely tall (even for Big Folk), his skin was tanned from many days of labor, and his hair was light brown. Carole could tell that the other two were related to each other, for they both had green eyes flecked with gold, and hair the color of fresh wheat. And Dwarves, in turn, then followed them! As Carole saw the first Dwarf boot step on to the plank, she heard Gimli give a loud and joyful cry, and before she could blink she saw him sprinting towards the bvottom of the plank, where he gave each Dwarf a bear hug and a slap on the back, greeting them in his native tongue. Just then, the humans who had arrived came upt to them, and Gandalf greeted them, saying, "Legovanen. Welcome to the home of the Eldar, were none from the race of Men has tred."  
  
"Thank you, my lords," said the first man. "I am Thoron, son of Elohir, from Gondor. This is Homer, son of Eohelm, and his sister Hope, from Rohan."  
  
"Elvin names for sons and daughters of Men," Gandalf said.  
  
"My lord, we have traveled far, not knowing where we were going or why," said Thoron. Please, tell us that you know why we have come here."  
  
"We know," said Elrond, extending his hand, "And we shall tell all soon, but we must first here your own tales" then, they shook hands, and Elrond said to all three, "Legovanen mellon."  
  
Please, no rotten fruit! Review, please. :D 


	3. All Have Assembled

Disclaimer: I still don't own LOTR or any of its characters. I hope you all like Chapter 3.   
  
Chapter 3:  
  
All Have Assembled  
  
After the new arrivals were given time to rest and sup, they were all called to meet with Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel. Carole was sent for as well, and arrived as Thoron was beginning the story of how he and his company had come to Valinor.  
  
"I grew up safe within the walls of Minas Tirith. My father was a Guardian of the Citadel, and my mother a weaver. I had one older brother who wanted to follow in our father's footsteps. I, however, was ever inquisitive, and had a great love of learning. Our city's Hall of Records has ever been open to all who wish to learn of oour peoples' history, so every chance I got, I would go and study the old scrolls and books. I spent hours pouring over the accounts of Kings and Stewards past. My favorite writings were of the Elves and Halflings. They fascinated me in a way that neither sword fighting nor weaving cloth ever did. I had never seen Elves as a child, but all my life, every year, when our country celebrated the destruction of The One Ring, Halflings would come to our city, and visit the tombs of King Elessar and two of his most loyal comrades. I looked forward to seeing them and speaking with them all year long.   
  
"When I had reached my fifteenth year, I read from the famous Red Book Of Westmarch. After I read from the Red Book, I grew restless. I longed to see what was outside the city walls. I wanted to see the old Elvin realms of Lorien and Riven dale; I wanted to see the green lads of the North. I wanted an Adventure! This longing grew quietly in me for fifteen more years, for my parents told me that once I was grown and had a life of my own, my childish dreams and wishes would be meaningless. In time I became a tailor and weaver, and started to build up for my life. But five months ago, I felt the call to journey once more. A call far stronger than the last time. So I prepared. I sold all my fine cloths, my needles and threads, even my loom, and kept only my own clothes, four month's worth of food, and my own copies of some of our better-known folk tales. Then, I set off on my horse for the northwest, to go to Westmarch. But, within days of starting my journey, I felt as though I were being drawn North to Rohan, and within a fortnight, I found myself almost at the gates of Edoras, where I met Loreran* and Lorawen*."  
  
As Thoron sat, Homer stood and took up the tale. "Before we began our journey, my sister and I were nothing but the children of farmers. As children we would meet with our friends and pretend to be Rohirrim soldiers riding into battles or slaying dragons and goblins. As the years passed, while our old friends grew and found content in living as their forefathers before had lived, tilling land and growing crops, I grew restless. I wanted to live the stories I had heard all my life. I even went to the great hall of Meduseld seeking to become one of the standing gaurds, but they turned me away, saying that if ever the King should need me, or any of his people, to ride, and then we would hear the call. But I was not satisfied."  
  
"And neither was I," said Hope. "I have always been like my brother. I loved the old stories that had been passed down to us for generations. My favorite amoung them being about the Shieldmaiden, Princess Eowyn. I always wanted to be as brave and courageous as she was in the stories, but the life that I had, that I was being prepared for, never gave me that chance."  
  
"We felt caged," Homer continued, "Until one day, while I was plowing the field and my sister was sowing seed, I looked up to the mountains in the West, and I felt like I was being harkened to them. I turned to my sister, and saw that she had felt it, too. She dropped her seed, and I my plow, and we gathered food, clothes, and the armor our uncle had given us for our younger brother, and we left our home. When we passed through the gates, we met Thoron, and with no more than a brief introduction, we set out together West."  
  
"We journeyed across th Gap of Rohan for two months," Hope said, "until we turned North, near the roots of the Misty Mountains. After a fortnight, we came to a valley filled with many beautiful houses. We went to the largest of these, and were greeted by Elves, and were told that we had reached the fabled Rivendale. We stayed with them as guests for five days, until another group of travelers came. We were introduced to these honorable Dwarves, and we set out with the Elves to the west."  
  
When Hope sat down, one of the Dwarves stood to take up in his company's part of the tale. Carole had not heard all the names of the Dwarves who had come on the ship, but she did remember that this one was called Tor. He was stout, with a thick black beard, and with a booming voice began.  
  
"Like these three before me have said, I was not always satisfied with my life. Like my forebares before me, I mined the great caverns of the Lonely Mountain for jewels and riches, but my heart did not lie in rock, but in the volumes of books of fables. I, of course, was not alone, but for a long count of years there was nothing that, we believed, could be done to change that. Then on morning, I felt a great urge to go to across the River Running. I packed what I needed and set out, only to find that I was being followed by four of my kinsmen. We rode to Dale, obtained a boat, and went across the river. From there on, we journeyed through the forest Greenwood (once called Mirkwood) and over the mountains to Rivendale, where we met our new human companions, and then formed a great caravan with them and the Elves, going west by The Great East Road, into the lands known by us as The Green Lands. We stayed with them, passing through Bree and the Shire, untill we came to the Westerns Shores."  
  
"And what did you do when you saw that the Elves where leaving Middle Earth?" asked Elrond.   
  
"We went with them, of course," replied Tor, "How else would we be standing here?"  
  
"Why did you not simply return to your homes? You're journey was over, was it not?" Elrond inquired.  
  
"We knew we had to come with them," said Thoron, standing, "Though we didn't understand, and still don't, we knew we had to go with them."  
  
"And what did the Elves whom you journeyed with say?" Gandalf asked, with a laugh in his voice.   
  
"Nothing," Thoron replied, "They let us come."  
  
"Indeed," the old wizard said softly, looking at the travelers with marked interest.  
  
"When did you set sail?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Yesterday morning at first light," replied Thoron.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Carole exclaimed, "I arrived here two days ago, I would have seen or heard of your company before then."  
  
"You must understand, Carole Greenwood of the Shire," Elrond said, "that time here is nothing like that of the Mortal Lands. For each hour you spend on these shores, one day passes elsewhere. Over two months have gone by in your world."  
  
Carole was so shocked at this that she couldn't even blink. Without a word, she sat down again, not only feeling foolish, but very out of sorts. Two months?! How could she have lost two months in just three days? She felt very odd, and no longer heard much of what was said at the meeting. She could only think that by now the farmers in her old village would have begun harvesting their grains and vegetables. It would be September now, and her family and friends would be preparing for fall and winter. She now felt a sense of loss and sadness as she began to understand what coming here really meant. She may never see the Shire or those she loved again. Before her thoughts continued on, she heard and saw everyone stand, and quickly stood up, too. Then, Lord Elrond spreading his arms out said, "Now that all have assembled, we shall meet tomorrow with all from the Seven Houses of the Elves, and everything shall be made known." With that, the meeting adjourned.  
  
As Carole was leaving, the girl named Hope came up to her quickly, and said, "I'm sorry - Carole, right? - but ever since we landed, I've wanted to talk to you. You're the only other person here who seems to be close to my age and isn't so beautiful that they're intimidating."  
  
Carole suddenly realized that Hope was her age; and maybe someone she could talk more openly to. Maybe this girl was feeling the same way she did, though Hope did have her brother with her. She smiled, feeling less alone than before, and said, "It's alright. The truth is I thought the same thing!"   
  
"And I, as well," said a loud voice behind them. The girls turned around and saw the Dwarf-woman coming up to them. "I am called Gem," she said to them, "Tor's youngest cousin, though I am near thirty-eight. You don't mind if I join you?" The two younger girls shook their heads, and all three ladies laughed and walked together, not with any real destination in their minds, but strolling as they talked. They were all indeed very much alike. They, of course, shared a love of books and stories, but their families and experiences and histories were so similar that, after only an hour of talking, that she had grown up with Hope and Gem; and the other two thought the same of the young Hobbit. In that moment they became became the best of friends, trusting each other in everything.  
  
  
  
In the Halls of the Eldar, there was a great pantheon; and gathered there in were the Seven Houses of the Elves. From her seat at the bottom, near the center of the coliseum, Carole saw every House; every being that lived on the island. One large group of Elves caught her eye. Though all other Elves had either fair hair or black, everyone in this large section had red hair; hair as bright as flames. She would have stuck out like a sore thumb if were not for Hope and Gem, who sat to her left. As Elrond began to make his way to the center platform, Gandalf, with Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo, came walking in, and sat down, with Frodo having to sit beside Carole.   
  
Elrond, then, stood in the very center. Looking out around the peoples gathered together, he stood straight, and began to speak with a loud, clear voice, "My friends…we are but a Dream."   
  
At this announcement, the crowd broke out in shock, asking, "What does he mean?" "We are a Dream?!" "Has Elrond gone mad?" "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Friends, please," Elrond shouted above the roar of the crowd, "Silence!" The assembly hushed, and the High Elf continued, "Do not think that I am mad, I know of what I speak. The Valar has told me, and all of the Council of the Wise, that long ago, Men began to dream. They dreamed of a land where war and illness and pain do not exist; where none go hungry, and all live in peace; where people with great power and creatures that heal with magic dwell, safe from the outside world. That land is our land. Valinor. We are the Dreams of the humble and pure of heart. The Dreams of such as these," he said, pointing to Carole and the eight travelers. "They were called here, from each race of Middle Earth, for a purpose. Step forward, Dreamers."  
  
Carole and the other eight 'Dreamers' got up and approached the platform, standing before Elrond, who was then joined by Galadriel and Gandalf. Then Gandalf said, "Let the Ring Bearers and those who remain of the Fellowship come forth," and they were joined by Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, Legolas, and Gimli. Then, Elrond said to Ring Bearers, "You also have a purpose, old friends. Once you wrote the account of the War of the Ring, and all the events before and after. Now, if you will, you must help us keep the Dreams of Men alive."  
  
"As you all know," Galadriel said now, "many of our people have begun to fall under a strange illness, and some have died, though our kind has ever done so before. It is because Men in Middle Earth are beginning to forget about us, about their Dreams."  
  
"But there is hope," Gandalf said, "For we have discovered lands further to the West, and to the South, And the North, across the sea. In these lands, more Men dwell, Men who have never heard of Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, or Wizards. It is to these lands that you must go," he said now to the Dreamers, "With the tales of your races, and of the Elves'. You three must write these stories," He said to the Ring Bearers, "and you two must guide them" he said to Legolas and Gimli, "and collect from every House their tales and history."  
  
"Gandalf shall help you, telling you anything that others cannot," Elrond said.  
  
"This is madness!" a voice cried from the throng. Carole looked and saw a tall Elf, with hair like red flame and gray eyes that burned with anger. "The Elves have always been. We came before all others. Do you expect us to believe that we products of the imaginations of Men?"  
  
"Culachquen," Elrond said to him, "The Valar themselves have told us this. Do you question them?"  
  
"I do, and I protest against having these mortals here on our land. They do not belong. They have never belong, especially not Dwarves or Men! Make them leave at once and give us peace again." At his words, all amber haired Elves began to cry out, "He is right!" "Culachquen knows best." "Make them leave!" "Listen to him, he carries wisdom!"  
  
"Silence!" Elrond yelled, "I give you the choice, anyone who agrees with Culachquen may leave now, and leave us to this endeavor. All who stay agrees to aid us. If you wish to leave, do so now."  
  
Before Elrond had finished, Culachquen and his house left the pantheon. All others sat in awe and disbelief of what had just happened, but stayed, for they had always trusted the Wise and the Valar.   
  
When all had quieted, Elrond continued, "Friends, by the power given to us by the Valar, we christen you nine as The Fellowship of Dreams. May the blessings of all Dreams and Dreamers go with you." With that, the council ended, and the new Fellowship began their quest.   
  
I know it's short, forgive me, but I had to get to one of the main points before yall fell asleep. Please click the pretty button on the left. Thank you peoples! *the Elvish nick names for Homer and Hope, they mean golden wanderer and golden maiden, but from now on, they'll be called by their Rohan names 


	4. Tales of Old and Dark Memories

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Please, send more, my wonderful peoples, and enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Tales Of Old,  
  
And Dark Memories   
  
  
  
The words of Lord Elrond rang in their ears, "When the time comes, you must make a choice; either to take the ships to the West and go to the lands beyond to with our fables, or to sail East, back to your homelands. You have only one year to write the books and make your choice. Any longer and it will almost impossible for you to leave Valinor," as they took ink, pen and paper in hand, writing the histories of the Elves, Men, Dwarves, and Halflings. When they did not have enough information on certain houses or people, Legolas and his kinsmen would be sent to find what they needed, and it would often take many days, even for their light, swift feet, before they came back. For six long months, by their reckoning, they were bent over manuscripts and ledgers, scribbling away, recounting everything from the beginning of the world (as they knew it) to the beginnings of the third age.   
  
Then, as the Dreamers and their helpers were coming to the storeroom, which housed the books, they saw that the windows were broken and the door knocked down. They rushed inside to find the rooms ransacked. The pens were broken, the ink spilled on to the floor, and every book, all their papers, were shredded to pieces.   
  
"It's all gone," said Frodo, who had worked the hardest, "All our work for SIX MONTHS is GONE!!" He sat heavily down on the floor, while the others searched for anything that might have survived. Carole, pained to see her friend so disheartened, sat next to him, laying her hand on his.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Carole saw a leather book corner, and got back up to look at it. She thought it might just be a piece of an old book, but when she took the paper shreds off of it, she discovered that it was a whole book! And all the pages were blank! She called everyone over, and they began to search along that one wall. They soon found five other large books that had escaped the devastation, and hope rose in their hearts. After that day, they worked twice as long and three times as hard to recover what they had lost before. In less than five months they made it to the end of the Third Age. Then, Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo wrote as Carole, Thoron, Homer, and Tor recounted all the events of the Fourth Age that they knew of. Then, on the Fifth month, Homer and Tor's cousin Thain wrote down stories and songs about boys a who flew to close to the sun, a woman who had been cursed and turned into a tree, and stories of Dwarves who defeated wicked queens to save a young princess. Finally, they all rejoiced as they finished the last word of the last line of the last page of the last book. They had finished with a week to spare.  
  
******************************************  
  
The announcement had gone out quicker than wildfire; The Dreamers have finished! That evening there was a most glorious celebration. All enjoyed good food and drink. Carole spent much of her time with her friends Hope and Gem, while Tor, and Gem's brothers Thain, Dain, and Gwain, talked with Homer, Legolas and Gimli about various axe throwing techniques. But as Carole was taking a sip from her cup, she felt a small hand tug at her sleeve. She turned and saw a small Elf-ling looking up at her.  
  
"Excuse me," said the little Elf, "but we wanted to ask you something."  
  
Carole smiled at the child and said, "Well, alright. How may I help you, little one?"   
  
The Elf-boy looked back to where other children had gathered around, then looked back up at Carole, and said, "Will you tell us one of the stories you wrote?"  
  
Carole looked to her friends, laughing in her heart, and said, "Of course! Now, would you like to hear an Elven tale?" The children shook their heads, sitting down and giving her their undivided attention. "Well, then, I think I may know a good story for you. How about I tell the story of 'The Defeat of The Lord of the Rings' ?"  
  
The little Elves cheered, clapping and nodding with great excitement and delight. As they settled down Carole began with, "Once there was a Hobbit who lived in a hole," and she proceeded to tell Bilbo's story. As she was describing Bilbo's first meeting with Gandalf, Thoron joined in, taking up the role of the old wizard. Within moments, all the Dreamers had come to take part, Tor's company portraying Thorin Oakenshield and his company, Homer and Hope acting as various Elves, Orcs, Men, Trolls, and Goblins (Homer's impersonation of Beorn was exceptionally good), and Carole taking the role of Bilbo. She doubled up parts only when she came to 'Riddles in The Dark', getting on her knees and crawling and hissing as she spoke Gollum's lines. By the time they had reached Bilbo's confrontation with Smaug (Thoron doing a absolutely frightening imitation of the Dragon) a large throng of Elves had gathered to listen. By the time the nine companions were finished with Bilbo's part in the story, they received a rousing round of applause. Encouraged, they decided to continue on, after taking a few sips of wine and water to drench their parched throats. Once again, Carole was the main narrator, with Thoron reprising his role as Gandalf. They acted out all of the Fellowship, Tor as Gimli, Homer as Legolas and Boromir, Thoron doubling to be Aragorn as well as Gandalf, Thain and Dain as Merry and Pippin, and Carole as Frodo and Sam. Gem joined them as Galadriel, receiving many delighted laughs, and Hope as Lord Celeborn. Everyone was either having so much fun or too engrossed in the story to notice that the last members of the real Fellowship of the Ring, as well as Galadriel and Elrond, had joined them. In fact, they came just in time to hear of how the Three Hunters ran for three days and nights in pursuit of the Uruk- hi soldiers who kidnapped Merry and Pippin. Thoron, being the narrator for this part, stopped when the hunters reached Fangorn Forest. Then, he let Carole take over. She picked up the tale of The Ring Bearer and his loyal servant as they wandered through the maze of rocks in Emin Muil. As she recounted the events of Frodo and Sam's first meeting with Gollum, several audience members screamed with fright at the scene.  
  
But from his place in the crowd, Frodo suddenly became very nervous. He started sweating, and his shoulder began to hurt from a wound that had not bothered him in a long time. Memories of those dark days and nights flooded his mind. Soon he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get away. He pushed his uncle and friend aside and ran, heading for home.   
  
Carole saw this from the corner of her eye, stopped in the middle of the scene, and ran after Frodo, knowing that she had done something horribly wrong to her dear, dear friend. After a pause, Tor took up where Carole left off, letting Gimli himself take his role.   
  
*************************************************  
  
Carole caught up with Frodo fifteen minutes away from the feasting grounds. He was leaning on a tree, his head in his hands. She approached him quietly, and said meekly, "I'm sorry. If I had known you would object, I would have told them a different story."  
  
"It's not that," Frodo said, frustrated. "It's just, it was horrible, and frightening, and…and I just can't stand to remember too much. My life changed during that journey. I lost so much because of that Ring; my youth, my innocence, my home…I almost lost my soul, Carole. Don't you understand that? I have seen hate and evil at it's strongest, and it nearly consumed me! I can never be who I was before, never! I can't even live a normal life! I can't…." He looked down at the ground, not wanting to hurt this girl, who he wished for so much, and who he cared for so deeply. But he was too late. Carole heard the words he couldn't say.   
  
"I never asked for that," she said, her welling with tears. They looked at one another. Frodo said "I did not ask you for your heart."  
  
"I know," she replied, "but I can't take it back, now,"  
  
"Go back to the Shire, Carole Greendown," he said to her. "Go home."  
  
"As you wish, my lord," she said. With those last words, Carole went to her quarters, and Frodo to his house near the river, and thought neither knew it, they both cried as they fell asleep.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Back at the celebration, Sam sat with Gandalf, worried about his master and Miss Carole. He wanted to find his friend, to help him, but Gandalf stopped him. Now, as he sat thinking, Gandalf turned to him and said, "You cannot help him this time, Master Samwise."  
  
"But Mr. Gandalf, what else can I do? I can't just sit here and do nothing."  
  
"This matter is different, my friend. Your master has suffered many hurts because of the Ring. It took a long time for him to heal as much as he has, but he still has many wounds. In truth, the Ring still holds some power over him."  
  
"But we destroyed it" Sam said, confused and afraid.  
  
"Yes," the wizard replied, "the shadow of its malice and dark powers still lay on his heart. Grief and guilt consume him every day, slowly driving him mad. He cannot forgive himself for almost failing; for not being able to help Boromir or Smeagol. He blames himself for their deaths.   
  
"That is why we must bring Carole and Frodo together. She has a pure heart, and love for him so great that it may help him to let go of his guilt and pain. She may be the only one who can heal him…"   
  
I know I'm leaving you on a bit of a cliff hanger, but I don't care!! *evily* HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Please click the purple button on the left when you finish. TTFN! 


	5. The Heart's Choice

Disclaimer: I still don't own LOTR or any of it's characters and places, or the songs I'm using. I only own the characters I'm making up for this story, my Converse sneakers, and my Enya cd's. Enjoy Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The Heart's Choice  
  
The next morning, the Nine Dreamers and the last of The Fellowship of the Ring were called before Elrond and Galadriel. When they were all assembled, Galadriel looked at each one in turn, looking also into their minds and hearts. Then, a look of surprise and, almost, fear came across her face. Then she spoke, "One of you here has decided to return to Middle Earth."  
  
All but Carole and Frodo looked around confused. "How can that be?" asked Thoron.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Hope.  
  
"Me," said Carole. "I don't want to sail West. I want to go home."  
  
"What?!" her friends exclaimed.   
  
"Are you certain of your choice?" said Gandalf, "Are you absolutely sure?"   
  
"If she wishes to go, then let her," Frodo said, looking at his old friend.   
  
"Then the decision is made," said Elrond. "Fifteen shall sail West with the books, and one shall return East. The Blessings of the Elves go with you all, in all your endeavors."  
  
As they were leaving Elrond's meeting room, Hope and Gem took Carole aside. Hope asked, "Why won't you come? Why did you change your mind?"  
  
"I would just rather go home," Carole said cooly.  
  
"I've been alive too long not to know when someone's lying," said Gem, "What aren't you telling us, lass?"  
  
"Nothing," Carole lied again.  
  
"Is it…," Hope said, lowering her voice, "Is it about Frodo?"  
  
The tears from the night before started to well up again in Carole's eyes. With out a second thought, she started crying for her rejected love again. Both Gem and Hope hugged their young friend, knowing her plight all too well. The three ladies went to Hopes rooms, where they ate on last meal together. This day, the Fifteen who were sailing would make the three day journey to the Western shore, Carole was to wait for the next East-bound boat. Though Carole was certain that she would never see her friends again, Hope and Gem silently hoped that Carole would change her mind.   
  
All shared this thought, except for Frodo. Though his innermost wish was to be with Carole, he knew that he would only bring her hardship. This was for the best.  
  
The goodbyes between the Dreamers were very hard. Gem and Hope began to cry as their hopes dwindled, Tor, Dain, Gwain, Thain, and Gimli gave Carole large bear-hugs, asking her once more to come with them. Thoron and Homer shook her hand, saying that they would truly miss her jokes and her lovely songs. Then Sam came and, laying a hand on her shoulder, and tears welling in his eyes, said, "I'm glad that you come from my Ellie's family. You've always reminded me of her. Take care, Carole," Then, Frodo came up to Carole, and took her hand in his.  
  
They stood there for a few minutes, looking into each other's eyes. Carole knew that she would never forget those beautiful eyes, and that they would haunt her memories and dreams all her life. Then, she let go of his hand, and said to her beloved, "Namaarie, My lord, Frodo."  
  
"Namaarie, mel niem." Frodo said.   
  
As the West-bound company walked away, Carol returning to her rooms, Sam asked his master, "What did you say to her, Mr. Frodo? What does 'mel niem" mean?"  
  
Frodo said nothing, but Legolas came up behind them, bent down, grinning, and said to Sam, "It means 'my love', friend." But Frodo simply looked ahead, remembering the day that the most beautiful girl in all the world came to him by the sea.  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
The day the Dreamers were to leave arrived. While on the Western coast the gray ship was being loaded and prepped for the journey, Carole sat on the shores of the East coast. She would be going home tomorrow. She thought that she would have been happy at the prospect of seeing her family again, and she still was, a little, and she knew that she would forget Frodo, some, in time, but she still felt unsure. Then, as she was looking around the shoreline again, she saw someone running from the shore to the forest. Forest? These weren't the trees of Valinor. They were brown trunked, and dark green leaves. Then, she saw who had run into the trees. A hobbit child! A little boy, and now a small girl came running behind him. They ran up to a small house, its dark brown door opening up. A grown gentle-hobbit stepped out, taking both children in his arms. Then, they all turned and looked at Carole, smiling in recognition and love. The girl had dark hair and big brown eyes, the boy looked much the same, but with blue eyes. The eyes of his father. Their father was…  
  
"Frodo!" Carole shouted. It was Frodo indeed. He was older, but still the same as he had always been, to her. Suddenly the image vanished, and Carole knew what she had to do. She could not abandon her love. She could not lose the future; her own dear children to come! She ran back up along the trail she had come, running up to the first Elf she could find.   
  
"Has the boat left yet?"  
  
"What boat," said the Elf.  
  
"The boat to the West! I must get to it before it sails!"  
  
"Madam, you would not get there in time," he replied.   
  
Carole moved aside, then ran on. She must get there somehow, she knew she had to! Then, she looked around, and realized that she had come to the glad where she'd seen the tilionroch one year ago. Then, she saw one of them. It was actually coming to her! She ran and met up with the horned-horse, and, not knowing anything else to do, asked it, "Please, please help me. I must get to the Western harbor before the day ends. Will you help me?"  
  
The creature flicked back its ears a moment, then, kneeled down for Carole to mount it. She jumped on its back, remembering from when she rode her grandpa's ponies, garbed hold of its mane as it stood, then bent and said to it, "Thank you, my friend. Show me the meaning of haste!" And without hesitation they rode off. As they rode by the dwellings of the Elves, all looked out from their windows and doors and from where they stood, astonished, pointing and sending word to any who would hear. The Hobbit-girl is riding one of the Tilionroch! No one, not even Elves had ever done such a thing. It was said that only the purest of hearts could ride them. That day a new tale was created, and in time would grow to become a favorite bed time story for all toddlers, and for some dreamers to come.  
  
************************************************  
  
As Elves ran to and fro, loading luggage and crates and carefully brining on trunks filled with books, the fifteen travelers were walking up the gang-plank. All seemed melancholy as they boarded the ship, especially the Nine Dreamers. They missed Carole deeply, wishing that now she were here to lighten everyone's moods with a joke, or to lift them up with a song. They all knew that things just wouldn't be they same, but they couldn't back out of their commitment. Not now. In fact, the one who missed her most was Frodo. He regretted breaking her heart, and his, and telling her to leave. What he wanted most now was to see her again. At that moment, a loud voice and song came up from the distance:  
  
Don't be afraid of feeling this way,  
  
I'm gonna make you understand.   
  
It's not about you, cause I am the fool,  
  
Building castles in the sand.  
  
If I act crazy, just don't care!   
  
It doesn't mean I don't want you near.  
  
This is the story about me and you  
  
And it's called…  
  
Faith!   
  
Right beside you is where I'll stay!  
  
Oh, faith!  
  
Just take me as I am!  
  
So please…  
  
Have faith…   
  
So many times, in so many ways,   
  
I didn't know where to go.  
  
You gave me a sign, and opened my eyes,  
  
And that's the reason why I know…  
  
That you are different. You're still here!  
  
I guess you figured me out right there.   
  
Now I believe that we can make it through  
  
And that's called…  
  
Faith!  
  
Right beside you is where I'll stay!  
  
It's not too late,  
  
Just take me as I am,   
  
So please have faith…  
  
In me!  
  
The voice that sang to them was all too familiar. They turned and saw…Carole! She was coming with them! But, how odd, she was riding… a Unicorn! In disbelief and utter joy, all but Gandalf and Legolas rushed down to welcome their dear friend back. Carole was hugged, had her shoulder hit, and hand shook so much that she thought that she'd end up with bruises. Then, after much exclamation of how she got there and how happy everyone was to see her, the group moved back a little. Carole looked forward and saw Frodo calmly walking up to her. When they stood face to face again, Frodo said, "I thought you were going back?"  
  
"You once told me that you would never have abandoned me," she said to him, "I wouldn't do that to you either." Then, in the most daring thing she had ever done, Carole quickly kissed Frodo. In that one moment that their lips touched, she felt as though a bolt of lightening through her. And, unbeknownst to her, Frodo felt it too, though right then he was too shocked for anyone else to guess.   
  
"Now, now, we have very little time, friends," said Gandalf, laughing from his perch on the ship. "We must leave before the sun sets! Come, Fellowship of Dreams!"  
  
And they boarded the ship, two at a time. Hope and Gem giggling like teenagers, the men-folk (including Dwarves and old Sam) laughing and saying once more how wonderful for it was that everyone was together again, and Carole and Frodo walking up together, with the Ring-bearer taking his lady's daintier one in his.  
  
I know, short, and semi-cliché, but that's how I want it! I got the premonition idea from 'Return of The King'. Please, don't pelt me with rotten fruit, I'm still pretty new at this! Please review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeas! 


	6. The Fire Ship

Here's part1 of the most exciting part of the book. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6:   
  
The Fire Ship  
  
For two days and one night they sailed peacefully. On the first day, as Carole and the other Dreamers looked over the sides of the ship, they saw great fish, some bigger than even the mead-hall Meduseld, swimming beside them, their tails coming up and making large waves as they slapped back into the water. The crew also saw fish with hooked fins on their backs leaping in the air and diving back into the depths, and a race of peoples that had the head and upper bodies of humans, but the tails of fish. The Dreamers had never seen anything like these creatures before, they had never seen how vast the sea could be.   
  
That night, Carole was on the first deck, looking out at the twinkling stars, the boat being rocked gently. Then, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She recognized those steps, an without turning said, "Good evening, Frodo."  
  
"Good evening, my lady," Frodo said, coming up beside her. "May I join you?"  
  
"Anytime," she replied.  
  
As Frodo stood beside his dearest, he couldn't help but feel a deeper peace than he had known since his journey with the Ring. But though he felt peace, he also could not forget about that journey. Even now his shoulder was beginning to hurt him again. He had forgotten just ho much it pained him, now that it was back. He reached his hand up to to his old would, but found Carole's hand already there.  
  
"I know you're in pain," she said, "and if I could, I would take it from you and bear it instead, but I can't. I want you to know, Frodo, that I love you as I've never loved anyone else; and I love you for who you are in spite of what you may or may not have done in the past. I always will."  
  
Frodo put his arms around his lady, his cheek resting on her curly-brown haired head. Thus they spent the night, looking out on the horizon, without a thought or a care in the world.   
  
It was not always such smooth sailing for a few on the gray ship. Thain and Gwain, not being used to the rolling waves, were often sick, and spent a few hours more in their rooms than most of the others. But all in all, the first days were tranquil.   
  
**********************************************  
  
On sunset on the third day, the Elf manning the crow's nest set his watch out upon the Eastern shore. Then, with his far-seeing Elf eyes, he spied a curious sight. With agility and grace, he jumped down from his perch, and ran up to Gandalf, who was standing at the helm.   
  
"My lord, Gandalf!" cried the Elf, "a ship of flames comes from the East!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed the wizard, "That is impossible. No ship could have caught up with us in three days." But when he looked out towards the setting sun, he too saw a ship approaching. Indeed, it appeared red like fire, for it was plated in copper. From the side of the ship, many oars rowed in perfect syncopation, giving it great speed. On the bow of the boat was an carving of a lion, it's huge jaws open in a stilled roar, a short nozzle sticking out of it's mouth. At the helm of the copper ship stood many red-haired Elves clad in armor and low helmets, and, standing tall and imposing at the front was Culachquen.   
  
"Gandalf," he called out, "We mean you no harm. We ask only one thing of you. Return to Valinor now."  
  
"Culachquen," Gandalf called back, the rest of the company slowly coming forwards to watch them parley, "Do not interfere. If these stories are not told, your race is doomed!"  
  
"No one beyond or lands must hear of us, wizard," Culachquen replied. "I warn you again, turn back now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So be it," the Elf said. Those on the gray ship saw Culachquen turn, speaking to his crew. Suddenly, the Elves on the copper ship rushed to what looked like giant cross-bows on the sides of the ship, loading glass spheres into the slings. Then, they lit the balls on fire, and shot them out onto the gray ship! The flaming orbs smashed onto the sides and the deck, their internal concoction sticking to the wood, and the fire causing the ship to begin to burn. Gandalf called for water, and soon many Elves can, throwing water on the red masses.   
  
"That was a warning," Culachquen called out again. "If you will not turn back, then give us the books."  
  
"This is madness, Culachquen!," Gandalf shouted.  
  
"Will you or no?" cried the Elf.  
  
"Never!" Gandalf said.  
  
"So be it!" Culachquen shouted, hot anger bursting from inside. He gave a signal, and more fireballs were launched, creating a terrifying and deadly rain.   
  
The crew and passengers on the gray ship hurried, getting bucket upon bucket of water to extinguish the fires. Just as they thought that they would put out all the fires, they heard a loud clang. Everyone looked sharply to the side of the ship. Culachquen was firing grappling hooks! The Elves of the copper ship began turning cranks, pulling the gray ship closer. Then, Culachquen stepped up to the bow, a long torch in his hand. He gave a command in Elvish, and two more Elves manned a large pump. Deep within a boiler room in the fiery ship, a strange, thick, sticky mixture of oil was pumped throught many pipes, and came squirting out from the nozzle in the lion's head. When vast amounts of oil had splattered into the sea and onto the gray boat, Culachquen took his torch, and lit a wick hidden beneath the nozzle.   
  
From that came a loud and terrifying roar, the likes of which no being alive had ever heard. From Carole's spot on the ship, it appeared to her that the lion's head was breathing fire like a dragon! The inferno came without warning, without mercy, engulfing the lower front bow of the gray ship. Elves who had before been putting out the smaller fires hurried to put tout the larger one in front, but Carole saw that they would not be able to stop it. Then, more fireballs were shot out, and several of them were headed for Hope and Homer.   
  
"Hope!" Homer cried out! The golden haired man pushed his sister aside, the rain if fire coming down on him.  
  
"No! Brother!" screamed Hope. She ripped a piece off of the sail, wrapped her arm in it, drenched it with water, and pulled out her brother, all with lightening quick speed. She and Gem, Thoron and Tor, doused Homer with their buckets. Then, Hope dropped her bucket, and knelt beside her brother.   
  
"Hope!?" Homer shouted, " are you safe? Where are you, sister?"  
  
"I'm right here," she answered, "Homer what--?"  
  
"I can't see," Homer said with pain and despair. "I can't see! I'm blind!"  
  
An enormous wrath swelled inside Hope. Her brother, her oldest and closest friend, blind! And all because of…With a fierce and ear splitting cry of pure, animal rage, Hope grabbed Tor's ax from his belt and ran to the grappling hooks on the side of the boat, and hacked at the ropes with a power and strength that none thought possible from her slender frame. Soon, Carole, and others took up the task, and the grappling hooks were destroyed. But that was not the end of the battle. Still more and more fireballs and spouts of flame assailed the gray wooden ship. As the ship's crew and passengers tried all they could to save it, Carole could only think, 'Someone must do something, or we'll all die.'   
  
  
  
I'm soooo bad! Let's see yall stand this huge cliffhanger. In fact, I just might not post the second half for a while   
  
*evil laugh* MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! TTFN! 


	7. Into the Depths Of the Inferno

Disclaimer: I'm still just a fan writing a fic. I don't own LOTR or its characters and places. I don't even really own the character Homer. I'm just using certain peoples and places as I like to tell a story. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Into the Depths   
  
Of the Inferno  
  
As the fires grew, everyone on the gray ship knew that they would not win. At last, Gandalf cried to the crew, "The ship is lost! Save the books! To the life-boats!" Everyone grabbed a trunk and put them into the small silvery boats. When ever a boat was full, those in the boat would cut the ropes, and drop into the water. As Elves hurried to and fro from boat to boat, Carole knew that the time to act was now or never.  
  
"Gimli, Tor! Bring your Dwarves! We're boarding the Fire Ship!" she cried.  
  
With Tor and company, Carole secured a boat, and borrowing an axe from Gem, she started hacking at the ropes. Suddenly, Frodo and Legolas jumped in with them, both carrying swords.   
  
"I said that would not abandon you," Frodo said, "I hold true to that oath."  
  
"And I always fight by my friends' sides," Legolas added. The Elf then handed to Carole the second sword he carried. "You may need this, Lady Carole."  
  
Without another word, Thain and Gwain took up the oars and began rowing to meet the opposition. While on the gray ship,. Sam ran to catch up with Frodo, but was too late. His master was in the water, heading for near certain doom.   
  
"Do not fear for your friend, Samwise," Gandalf called. "He is safer than you know. Now help us with these crates."  
  
Sam knew that Gandalf was right; always was. He left the side of the ship and started helping save the books. Meanwhile, Carole and the other seven in the boat rowed closer and closer to the Fire Ship. They devised a simple plan of action. Break up the oars in the hull of the ship, and find a way to disable the oil-spout in the bow. Executing the plan, however would not be so simple.   
  
As they got up right next to the boat, they searched for a way to climb up onto the deck. They were fortunate, for the ropes that had been connected to the grappling hooks from Culachquen's attempt to capture their ship were still hanging from the sides. As quietly as possible, they grabbed the ropes and started to climb. Carole knew that their luck might run out sooner or later, but for now she was thankful that no one had noticed them. Then, she looked up and saw three of Culachquen's Elves coming towards them. They were doomed! But, then Carole saw that someone was throwing, of all things, apples at the Elves! She looked back and saw Hope and Sam in a boat with Gandalf and Homer, and the girl and old Hobbit were throwing the fruit at the sentries. Smiling in spite of the danger, she continued to climb up. Then with a great war cry, The six Dwarves each flung themselves over the side of the ship and began battling with the crew. Legolas gracefully leaped over the side and joined them, and soon Carole and Frodo were also on the deck, squaring off with any who tried to stop them.  
  
As Legolas stood beside Gimli, on the port side of the deck, he said to his old companion, "Remember, Gimli, no killing, these still my people."  
  
"I'm offended, laddie," said the old Dwarf, "You know I would never hurt an Elf," Just at that moment, one of the red-headed Elves came rushing up behind Gimli, and without hesitation, the Dwarf threw his fist back and hit his attacker, sending him sprawling.  
  
When all those who had been on deck were knocked out or chased overboard, Carole called to her comrades, "Now, to the hull! Gimli, you and your people must smash all the oars. Legolas, find Culachquen and do what you can to reason with him. Frodo and I will find the oil-room."  
  
The went to the middle of the deck, found the stairwell to the lower levels, and each split up, Carole and Frodo checked on side, Legolas another, and the Dwarves went straight down to the hull. The two Hobbits searched many rooms, and two levels, before they found the room they were seeking. It was a room plated in copper, with many pipes weaving around a large boiler. From what she could guess, Carole thought that if she broke all the pipes, then that would stop the oil.   
  
"Frodo," she said, "Guard the door, make sure we're not discovered."  
  
He nodded, and turned back to the door, only to run into Culachquen. The furious Elf thrust Frodo aside, sending him into a stack of barrels, and grabbed Carole by her shirt collar, pulling her up to face him.   
  
"You have tried my patience very thin, Halfling." he snarled.  
  
Carole was more frightened than she had ever been in her life. There seemed nothing she could do now. Then, she noticed just where her feet seemed to dangle. Without another thought, she kicked Culachquen in a very sensitive spot! The Elf dropped her and fell over in pain and surprise. While the red-haired antagonist was reeling from the pain, Carole picked up her sword and went back to the boiler. She immediately started hacking at the pipes. All the while, frodo had recovered, and so had Culachquen. Frodo, trying to get up from the barrels, cried out, "Carole! Watch out!" as Culachquen rose and prepared to swing his blade at Carole's head. She turned around and ducked just in time, Culachquen's sword barely missed her head and….Went full force into the pipes! The tubes split and spurted out oil like a fountain. The floor was covered in the slippery, sticky mess. So much o that when Culachquen tried to move his feet he slipped and fell to the floor, hitting his head and losing consciousness. Carole carefully wadded through the steadily rising oil, trying to make it to the door, but she stopped and looked back at their foe. She suddenly felt great pity and mercy for him. She found that she could not hate him, even after all he had done. For he had only done what he thought was right; only tried to stand up for what he believed in, like she had. It was not his fault that they happened to believe in two opposite things. As she stood there, looking at the Elf, Frodo reached out his hand from the doorway.  
  
"Come on, we have to leave," he said.  
  
"We can't leave him here," she replied.  
  
Frodo knew that she was right, so they both went back, and using all their strength, they carried the heavily armored Elf out and up the stairs. When they reached the top deck, they were met by Legolas and the Dwarves.   
  
"I see you've found Culachquen," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, now help us get him off the ship," Carole replied.  
  
"I know what you did in the boiler room," Legolas said as he took Culachquen and carried him to the side of the boat, "with nothing to stop the oil, the boiler will get too hot and explode."  
  
"What?!" Carole exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I did not know you were going to break the pipes." the Elf prince said.  
  
The company came to the starboard side of the ship. When the looked over, the saw that their boat was gone, but others were coming. Legolas, with Culachquen still on his arm, jumped over the side and landed in the water. Then, one by one, the dwarves jumped overboard as well. Carole and Frodo looked over the railing into the dark depths below.   
  
"Can you swim?" Carole asked.  
  
"Yes, Frodo replied. "You?"  
  
"No, but I'll be alright," she answered.   
  
Frodo looked at Carole with love, fear, and despair in his blue eyes. "But what-?"  
  
"Listen to me," Carole said, "No matter what happens, please remember this: You are not, and have never been, to blame for the decisions others make, or the outcomes of those decisions. And in spite of what you have done or may have done in the past, you deserve happiness. You deserve peace. You deserve love. Never, ever forget that."  
  
They looked at each other for one more minute, then they both climbed on to the rails of the side of the ship, and plunged into the water. Just as they hit the waves, the bow of the ship burst apart into millions of pieces of copper and wood, and erupted in flames.   
  
As the ship sank, Carole trashed her arms about, trying to stay afloat, but she was no match for the combination of the raging sea and the sinking barge above her. Her last sight before the waves claimed her was of Frodo, The ring-bearer and her love, being pulled into a rowboat, and in the distance, a ship that shined silver in the moonlight coming from the darkness. Then, all was dark.  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Another evil cliffhanger! Just want to make sure yall are paying attention. TTFN! 


	8. For the One I Love

Ok, this is my favorite part of the story!! It may get a little corny, but it's MY story, dang it! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
For The One I Love  
  
Frodo had not left her side in hours. As he sat beside the bed, keeping watch over his lady, he reflected on the night's events.  
  
After they had jumped into the water, Frodo looked frantically for Carole. Before eh had gotten far, Gandalf had reached him and pulled into the boat with Hope and Sam.  
  
"Carole's still in the water!" he had cried.  
  
"Where?" Hope asked?  
  
Frodo pointed to where he had last seen her, and the rowed to the spot. Hope bent over and just managed to get hold of Carole's shirt collar, but when they pulled the Hobbit maiden into the boat, she was still, and as cold as ice.   
  
"No!" Frodo had cried out in despair. "Please, Carole, don't leave me! Don't go!" He held her close to him as he wept. "I can't go on without you. I need you. Please, come back!"  
  
At that moment, a horn blew in the night, and a twinkling gray ship came upon then. At the bow was Lord Elrond. He called out an order in Elvish, and ropes were lowered. After they were on the top deck, and seeing that their comrades were safe, Frodo carried Carole to the Elven king.  
  
"My lord," he said, "please, you must help her!"  
  
Elrond took the girl in his arms and went down the stairs to the second deck. All waited anxiously, Frodo most of all, for any news. They feared they worst, but prayed and wished for a miracle. After three hours were spent, Elrond and two other Elves came back up. All were as still and silent as statues.  
  
"She lives," Elrond said. As everyone started to breath again and sigh with relief and joy, he added, "But the chill of the sea has sent her into a deep sleep. It may be anywhere from hours to days before she awakes.  
  
And so Frodo had volunteered to stay by her side until she woke up. Now that he thought about it, this was like when they had met. Except that then he was only excited that someone new had come. But now, he needed her.   
  
Suddenly, she stirred. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Carole looked up, not knowing whether to expect either a blinding white light or the dark sea. Then she realized that she was in a bed, in a ship. She felt someone take her hand, and heard a voice she feared she would never hear again, whisper, "Carole!"  
  
She looked over and saw Frodo. Her beautiful, wonderful Frodo.   
  
"Is this a dream?" she asked, laughing.  
  
"I'm not sure," Frodo said, smiling his sweet smile. "Ever since I met you, I've felt like everything's just a dream."  
  
Carole looked down, blushing and smiling. "You know what? This is how we met."  
  
"I remember," he said as he got up and sat on the side of the bed. He took her face in his hands, taking in every detail. The arch of her eye-brows, the curve of her cheeks, her lips. Then, he said, "The sea brought you to me. It almost took you away." They stared at each for a few minutes, then he continued. "When I thought that you were dead, I felt my heart had been torn out of me. I thought that I would die from the grief. Now that you are here, with me, I want to stay with you, always.   
  
"There are some wounds that I have suffered that will never heal, but you have healed me of my guilt an shame. I could never be ashamed of myself if someone like you can love me. I vow that I will never leave you, and that nothing, not even death, will separate us." With that, he leaned down and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
Later, as she lay in his arms, Carole looked at her love, asleep beside her. She would keep the memory of his beautiful face in her heart forever. And though his body still carried the scars of a hard and frightening life, she vowed that even if it took her rest of her life, she would heal him from those scars.   
  
I know it's short, but I'm almost to the end of my story, and I don't want to end it too soon. That means it'll be a while before the next chapter's up. TTFN my peoples, and please review! 


	9. Farewell To Dreams

This is the last major chappie, but NOT the end of the story! I will soon add an epilogue, and I may write a sequel. Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Farewell To Dreams  
  
It was late in the morning when Carole woke up again. She looked around her room, and saw that Frodo was not there. Fearing last night nothing but a dream, she got up to dress, but then saw the note on the table. She picked it up and read her dearest's graceful script:  
  
My love,  
  
Forgive me for leaving you so early, but I must return to my own rooms before I am missed. Last night meant more to me than words can say. I cannot wait to I see your enchanting face again, my joyful song.   
  
With love,  
  
Frodo.  
  
  
  
She dressed quickly and climbed the stairs to the top deck, where she was greeted with loud cheers and applause. All knew of her heroism from last night. The entire Fellowship of Dreams, Thoron, Hope, Homer, Tor, Thain, Dain, Gwain, and Gem, were the loudest and most jubilant of all. Then, as cups of wine and mead were handed out, they drank to her health and to the victory and the success of the mission.   
  
"Yes, the mission," Elrond said, setting down his cup. "The mission that shall soon take a new direction."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at the Elf, confused. "New direction?" inquired Thoron.  
  
"Yes," Elrond replied. "I regret to tell you, who have become so close over this year, and closer still this past night," he added with a look to Carole and Frodo, "That you must part ways soon."  
  
All was quiet. It had never occurred to the Fellowship that they would part. They had thought, hoped, that they would travel to all the strange lands beyond Valinor and Middle Earth together. This news brought great sorrow and doubt into their minds and hearts.  
  
"Do not despair, my friends," Gandalf interjected. "For I must also continue on this journey. Look out to the West," he said, directing them forward. All looked out and saw a great span of land ahead. It was green and lush, untouched by the hands of industry. As Carole looked out at that land, she was reminded of the Shire, and of the vision she had had just four days ago on the Eastern shore of Valinor.   
  
"I must go, first, to that land," said Gandalf, "For it is my duty to oversee your progress."  
  
"That is where I am bound," Carole said suddenly, all eyes going to her. "The shore ahead, the trees, the endless landscape. That is my destination. I can't escape it. Even now I can see myself traveling through the tall trees, my feet passing over the red-brown earth."  
  
"But you shall not go alone," said Frodo, taking her hand. "If you must go, than I shall go with you."  
  
"Frodo," Carole said, looking into his eyes. Then she quickly dropped to bended knee, and holding her beloved's four fingered hand, said, "Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo, Ring-barer, and my love, give me the honor of being your wife, bound to you for all time."  
  
Suffice to say, everyone was shocked, and Frodo least of all. This was not proper etiquette, among any race! But none the less, Frodo laughed ad drawing his lady up from her knee said, "How could I ever say no?" then they embraced, and once more great applause sounded through out the ship.  
  
Those last hours were spent with a quick, but still beautiful wedding. Sam was the best-hobbit, and Hope and Gem the bride's maids. The ceremony was brief, but official, and as Carole threw the bouquet (which for time's sake was made from ornately folded paper {a gift from the Elf-maidens on the ship}) Hope caught it, and within minutes, Thoron dropped to his knee and proposed to his sweet Lorawen. So, a second wedding was performed and celebrated. All the while, Elrond told the Fellowship of their destinations.   
  
Tor and his cousins would go to lands in the North, where great mountains covered the lands and green fields spread from shore to shore, though the winds were always cold. Thoron and Hope thought that they would be accompanying Homer, since he had lost his sight from last night's attack, but they were bound instead to lands far in the East , where emperors reigned and dragons still dwelled. Besides, Homer would not let himself be a burden to his sister and new brother. Elrond came up with a solution, calling Culachquen up to the deck from his locked room.  
  
"Culachquen," he said, glowering at the flame-haired Elf, "Since you are responsible for Homer's injury, and for nearly destroying our people, you are to live in exile, never to return to Valinor until your debt is paid. You shall begin by being Homer's guide and servant, helping him to spread the tales that you so ruthlessly tried to destroy."  
  
All asked how Homer could tell the stories if he could not read them, but then Homer spoke up, saying, "Don't worry about me. I know them all by heart. I shall keep the dreams alive, my friends."  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
As the sun began to descend over the tops of the trees to the West, Gandalf, Frodo, and Carole, along with a trunk of books, loaded up a small boat. Carole said farewell to her friends, sad to leave them (and they were just as sad to see her go). When they were on the boat, as it was being lowered to the water, Frodo looked up and said, "Sam aren't you coming with us?"  
  
"Oh, no, Mr. Frodo," said old Sam, "After last night, I've realized that I'm too old for adventures. Besides, you don't need me anymore. I know that Miss Carole will look after you. Least-ways, Elrond told me that it's only going to be five years before you come back to the Island."  
  
Both Frodo and Carole began to laugh, and Carole said, "I can't believe that I come from your stock. You ninny-hammer! Five years in Valinor is 40 everywhere else."  
  
Sam paled, but still did not relent to his masters' requests to come. Then the boat was finally cut loose as it hit the water. As the Wizard and two Hobbits sailed away, Carole began to sing for her friends, to give them comfort and faith:  
  
Lay down   
  
Your sweet and weary head.  
  
Night is falling,  
  
You have come to journey's end.   
  
Sleep now,  
  
And dream of the ones who came before.  
  
They are calling  
  
From across a distant shore.  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see,  
  
All of your fears will pas away!  
  
Safe in my arms;  
  
You're only sleeping.  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises.  
  
The ships have come   
  
To carry you home!  
  
And all will turn  
  
To silver glass.  
  
A light on the water;  
  
All souls pass.  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night,  
  
Through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time.  
  
Don't say  
  
We have come now to the end!  
  
White shores are calling.  
  
You and I will meet again.  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping.  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises.  
  
The ships have come  
  
To carry you home!  
  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
  
A light on the water;  
  
Gray ships pass  
  
Into the West.  
  
And so, they sailed to the West as the sun set beyond the trees, casting many shades of red, gold, orange, and pink, with Carole's song still in the air.  
  
Oooooh! I LOVE that song! I had to slip it in here. *claps hands and giggles gleefully* TTFN, and please, review! 


	10. Epilogue

A. N. : This is it! (tears welling in eyes) The last of my story, but fear not! I shall write a sequel, but it'll be a while. Until then, enjoy this last bit. I need tissues!!! (sob)  
  
Epilogue   
  
As the sun set on the mid winter evening, snow lying on the ground, a ship could be seen in the distance. A large gray ship with gleaming white sails. As the ship slowly approached the sandy shore, a large group of people came out from the tall evergreen trees. The majority of those gathered were tall with black hair and redish-brown skin. But in the front of the group were six who were half the height of the others and vary pale skin. Four were around the ages of twenty and thirty, all with brown hair. The girls had brown eyes that sparkled with adventurous spirits, and the boys had the deepest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. The other two were very old; the old maid needing the help of her love. The old crone had gray hair, but still had a spark of mischief in her eyes, while her dearest husband had only a few gray streaks in his dark hair and blue eyes that never seemed to dim. The crowd walked to the edge of the shore, where they were met with a tall old man with white hair and robes and holding a white staff, a smile across his wise face. On the ship were gathered tall beings with golden and black hair, as well as a group of short, graying peoples clothed in furs, and an old woman standing with two old men. One old man wore many layers of cloth and held a walking stick, his eyes open but unseeing. The woman and the other man wore bright colorful dressings that had the images of beautiful flowers and tress spread across them.   
  
As the man in white approached the large crowd from the forest, he spoke to the oldest two in front, "Well met, Frodo and Carole Baggins, my old friends. It is time."  
  
"I know, Gandalf," said Frodo. "We are ready." Frodo and Carole turned to their children, tears in their eyes, and hugged them once more. Then, Carole turned and spoke to one of the tall red skinned people in a strange language, '"Look after them for us,"'  
  
'"We will protect them, Morning's song* and Blue-rain*"' said the tallest one, who had a head dress of many colorful feathers on his head.   
  
Then, Carole and Frodo boarded the ship with Gandalf, and they waved good bye to their friends and family. As they sailed on, in the middle of the night, Carole heard a song in the distance, a voice she had not heard for over forty years, calling out to her in welcome:  
  
I have been given   
  
One moment from heaven.  
  
As I am walking,  
  
Surrounded by night,  
  
Stars high above me   
  
Make a wish under moonlight.  
  
On my way home   
  
I remember   
  
Only good days.  
  
On my way home  
  
I remember all the best days.  
  
I'm on my way home,   
  
I can remember  
  
Every new day.  
  
I move in silence   
  
With each step taken,  
  
Snow falling round me   
  
Like angels in flight,  
  
Far in the distance  
  
Is my wish under moonlight.  
  
On my way home  
  
I remember   
  
Only good days.   
  
On my way home  
  
I remember all the best days.  
  
I'm on my way home,  
  
I can remember   
  
Every new day.  
  
As she looked out over the side of the ship, she smiled as she saw white shores on the horizon, the sun rising behind them. Frodo and the other passengers, the old Dreamers, soon joined her in seeing the beautiful island coming closer. Soon, they saw on the shore six figures standing, waiting n anticipation and great joy. Three tall and elegant beings, and three old short and very happy ones.   
  
The group on the ship waved to their friends, laughing and crying, knowing that, after their long and arduous journeys, they were finally home.  
  
The End.  
  
* These are the names the peoples of this land gave Frodo and Carole. Morning's song is Carole {of course} and Blue-rain is Frodo, because of his eyes and troubled heart. Please, review! WHAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (crying hard and sobbing) 


End file.
